Una vida para Esperarte (proximamente)
by alejina
Summary: Dolor e ira, fue lo que me dejaste pero aun así Te Amo, y Te esperare toda una vida si es necesario (Naruhina)
1. chapter 1

Este tipo de fiesta se tornaban realmente aburridas, sus padres siempre lo obligaban a ir a estos eventos, unos que otros empresarios halagándolo , odiaba la hipocresía del lugar...

\- No entiendo porque siempre me haces acompañarte a este tipo de eventos - dijo un azabache, con un ceño fruncido y una copa de champán en sus manos

\- Vamos! Teme, sabes que mis padres me obligan a venir, "por el bien de la empresa y mantener nuestra reputación" - respondió haciendo una mala imitación de su padre con una voz mas ronca

\- ¿y yo que tengo que ver en esto? Invitaron fue a la familia Namikaze no Uchiha

\- no estés celoso sasuke, nos invitaron porque la empresa de la familia hizo una inversión a la compañía inuzuka- expreso naruto, suspirando exhausto- además no te gusta que nos vean juntos sa-su-ki siempre me rechazas en público- continuo abrazando su brazo e imitando la voz de una mujer

De por si el uchiha estaba irritado y eso hizo que explotara- ¡ ALEJATE DE MI IDIOTA! - el grito de escucho por todo el lugar haciendo que los invitados voltearan

Sasuke solo se dio vuelta y camino hacia la mesa de aperitivos dejando a naruto solo con cara de miedo, luego de esto naruto se sentó y vio a sakura acercarse a el riendo

\- ¡ Valla! Si que lo hiciste enojar

Con media sonrisa naruto se levanto - si pero que mas se va a hacer el sabe que me ama

\- uhm, definitivamente ustedes dos no cambian - respondio sakura mirando al rubio -

\- y como van las cosas con el - pregunto el rubio

\- no lo se - respondió sakura melancolíca- la ultima vez que hablamos todo se torno extraño, el por un momento me dice que me ama y luego solo me evita...

\- descuida sakura-chan, el es así, dale un poco de tiempo, primero debe arreglar las cosas con el mismo para luego corresponderse adecuadamente amándote como realmente lo mereces- le dijo con una sonrisa

\- ¿eso lo dijo el Kyubi?- hablo sakura - el hombre mas tenorio de toda konoha- río levemente- cuando quieres te vuelves romántico namikaze

\- Sakura-chan no digas eso- mascullo- además sabes que esa reputación es infundada por los medios amarillista

\- ni tu te crees eso namikaze- opino sakura - pero supongo que tienes razón, a el le cuesta un poco reconocer sus sentimiento, creo que solo tengo que ser paciente- miro a naruto - ¿ sabes ? Espero que algún día encuentres a esa chica que te haga madurar, sentar cabeza, te enloquezca y que no tengas que buscar en otras lo que ya conseguiste

\- no me quieras tanto sakura-chan- río naruto- creo que esa chica la perdí una ves , las otras dicen que soy un mujeriego, don Juan, seductor entre otras cosas sakura-chan pero no es así esas chicas solo vienen hacia mi me seducen, me entregan su cuerpo a libre albedrío , y luego quieren que las ame, como si eso fuera a suceder- bufo - si lo hacen conmigo ¿con cuantos otros no lo harán?, yo llegue a amar pero ella simplemente un día... se fue - continuo serio

\- y así te ganaste el apodo del kyubi- enfatizo sakura, con ceño fruncido

Luego de un rato hablando con los empresarios del lugar, y observar como sasuke hablaba con sakura, se aparto un poco viendo a los invitados charlando entre si - cuanta hipocresía - pensó el rubio suspirando un poco, el lugar era cerrado con mesas decoradas con un mantel azul y candelabros por todos el lugar pintando de blanco...

Ya distraído, naruto se encontraba sentando comiendo todo lo que le traían, ¿ que mas podia hacer? Si no lo hacia el aburrimiento iba a acabar con el, cuando vio a dos invitados entrando llamando su atención, por supuesto ese hombre era hiashi hyuga dueño de la empresa mas prestigiosa de konoha, pero a su lado era ella quien realmente había dejado perplejo al namikaze, esa chica era las mas hermosa, su belleza era inefable, tratando saliva y con ojos muy abiertos no podía dejar de observarla desde su asiento cada gesto, movimiento, ese rubor en sus mejillas...

\- va a pensar que eres un acosador si sigues mirándola de esa manera dobe- dijo sasuke sentándose junto con sakura en la mesa

\- no se de que hablas teme- respondio naruto desviando la mirada hacia el, y luego observándola de nuevo

\- naruto ella para ti es un NO ¿entendiste?- dijo sakura seria

\- ¿ porqué? - solo alcanzo decir eso al rubio, hablar significaba dejar de tener sus 5 sentidos hacia ella por unos milisegundo

\- porque ella es hija de hiashi hyuga, hinata, yo la conozco naruto y no es como a las que sueles frecuentar ella es muy dulce, amable, y de buen corazón, y si tengo la oportunidad de evitar que juegues con ella lo haré por que no se lo merece- dijo sakura seria mirando a los ojos a naruto

Naruto se quedo pensando en eso, lo ultimo que quería era ver esos ojos hermoso como la luna llorar, tenia una necesidad de protegerla y abrazarla, no era lujuria lo que sentia...

\- Además dobe los inuzuka ya le han solicitado a hiashi juntar a sus hijos en matrimonio, para unir las dos empresas- recalco sasuke

\- y recibieron respuesta por parte de hiashi? - pregunto naruto

\- aun no, dijo que lo iba a pensar- respondió sasuke

\- ¡ bien ! Entonces aun no es concreto- dijo con entusiasmo

\- dobe no te busques problemas, los inuzuka te odiarían por quitarles esta oportunidad

\- ¡ vamos sasuke! Se que hyuga hiashi es inteligente, las dos empresas mas prosperas de konoha son la hyuga y la namikaze, unirlas serian imparables, la inuzuka no ha recibido respuesta eso quiere decir o que hiashi esta esperando una propuesta mejor o que simplemente no ve a kiba con un pretendiente a la altura de su hija- expresó naruto con una sonrisa

\- naruto, no te metas en problemas - dijo con preocupación sakura- lo estas haciendo por el poder de unir las dos empresas o porque te gusta hinata

\- no haré nada malo sakura-chan, hinata es muy hermosa, incluso siento como si ya la conociera- sonrió

\- te gusta su físico naruto, ella se merece que la amen por su corazón-

Sin prestar muchas atención a sakura, se levantó y camino hacia donde se encontraba hinata, vestía un hermoso vestido acampanado azul cielo, pelo recogido en cebolla y unos mechones cayendo de cada lado, se encontraba apartada viendo a los invitados...

\- señorita hyuga - se acerco - soy namikaze naruto, un placer verla - tomo su mano con suma delicadeza y la beso, este acto hizo que hinata se sonrojada

\- señor namikaze - sonrió con sonrojo - el placer es mio

\- se ve hermosa esta esta noche - dijo viéndola a los ojos, la azabache se sintió intimidada ante su mirada

\- Gr- gracias señor namikaze - respondió bajando la mirada sonrojada - usted también se ve muy guapo - coloco una pequeña sonrisa

\- me puedes llamar naruto, el señor me hace sentir viejo - dijo riendo ampliamente colando una mano en su nuca

Ella río ante su gesto - entonces me puedes llamar hinata

\- pues bien hinata ¿quieres bailar?- pregunto extendiéndole la mano

\- me encantaría naruto, pero... - el rubio enarco una ceja, hinata bajo su mirada- en realidad esto es muy aburrido - la azabache río por debajo

\- tiene razón, por lo menos ambos nos sentimos igual- el rubio se acerco tomo su cintura colocando su rostro en la oreja de ella- ¿le gustaría señorita hinata salir un rato al jardín?- susurró

Esta se sonrojo, sentía que ese pequeño toque le había quemado, haciendo que su ritmo cardiaco se acelerara - pe-pero mi padre se preocuparía

\- le prometo que la traeré de vuelta antes de que su padre se de cuenta que no esta, además el se ve muy distraído hablando con aquellos inversionista, tanto que aun no se ha percatado que su hermosa hija ya no esta a su lado, si no apartada pensando en la hipocresía que se respira en este lugar, sintiéndose sofocada...

— eres muy observador...

— Solo con lo que realmente me interesa- dijo guiñando y colocando una sonrisa seductora

Hinata sonrió y mordió su labio dudosa — pero...- suspiro - bien pero si me promete que no me traerá problemas

— Se lo prometo - sonrió victorioso

...o...

La luna llena brillaba con todo el esplendor, se detuvieron cuando vieron esa hermosa vista hinata no dejaba de observalarla con los brazos hacia atras, pero naruto solo la veía a ella, y aunque lo sabía la azabache disimulaba no darse cuenta.

— hinata... - dijo el rubio llamando su atención

— ¿si?

— ¿porque, Te fuiste?, ¿hice algo mal?, pensaba que sentías lo mismo por mi, pero no, te desapareciste un día y no supe nada mas de ti hasta hoy - dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos

La peliazul entre cerró sus ojos, triste — no fue por nada naruto-kun y tu lo sabes

— no, no lo se...- coloco una mirada acusadora - te dije que te amaba hinata y luego de eso te fuiste

— ¡No Fue Así Gran kyubi! - respondió molesta - te recuerdo que cuando dijiste que me amabas, te encontré al día siguiente con ino ¿lo recuerdas?, yo no sabia quien eras, te conocí , te presentarse como otra persona, y cuando descubro quien eres, voy a confrontarte para saber porque lo hiciste, porque en ese momento naruto... cualquier respuesta que tu me dieras... te hubiera perdonado mil veces - dijo con su voz entrecorta, llorando - pero, fui hasta tu oficina y te descubrí besándola muy inspirado, me di cuenta en ese momento... yo solo era parte del juego del gran kyubi - continuo - me sentí tan estúpida...

El rubio se acerco a limpiarle las lágrimas en sus mejillas, pero ella quito su mano — Hinata, se que me presente ante ti como otra persona, estuvo mal, pero sabia que si te enterabas quien era ibas a estar en guardia conmigo, hace dos años te fuiste, no me preguntaste porqué la había besado, me juzgaste simplemente por el hecho de que ya sabias quien era, me dijiste desde interesado porque pensabas que estaba contigo por las empresas, hasta que yo era un alma negra que nunca iba a amar o que amaría alguna vez, pero lo cierto hinata... Era que te amaba, te amo, y te amare, porque mi alma negra encontró paz en ti...

— no sigas naruto, no entiendo que quieres..

— te quiero a ti...

— ¿para que me quieres?

— para estar contigo toda la vida, a pesar de todo hinata cuando entraste al salón, me di cuenta de que te sigo amando como un loco, sentí que mi corazón volvió a latir, porque el te pertenece a ti, aunque no te hallas dado cuenta y te fuiste sin mas... Te lo llevaste a el — se acercó y coloco sus dos manos sosteniendo su rostro, con lágrimas que no podía detener — Te amo hinata

— naruto, creo que es mejor volver a entrar- opino quitando sus manos

— ¡No!, se que sientes lo mismo que yo... le preguntare a tu padre si me otorga tu mano

— los inuzuka ya lo hicieron, kiba es un buen chico

— pero no han recibido respuesta de tu padre, y se que el me aceptaría

— ¿me obligaras a casarme contigo?

— haré que te enamores de mi otra vez, se que... Tu me amas...

Hinata tenia la respiración y el pulso agitado, estar cerca de el le afectaba, y si el sentía todo lo que estaba diciendo entonces porque, cuando entró a esa oficina estaba besando a otra, la respuesta era obvia el estaba mintiendo, solo le gusta el poder y seria muy conveniente casarse con ella...

— hinata, escuchame... Si piensas que lo hago por unir las empresas entonces yo mismo busco un abogado para separar los bienes, no me metería en los negocios de tu padre... - dijo con desesperado - y si es por el beso de hace dos años, karin mi prima me rogó de que la ayudará con su amiga ino, ella quería darle celos a su novio o algo así, el iba a pasar por ahí por eso la puerta estaba abierta, pero pasaste tu, en ese momento no lo vi mal... Yo incluso te iba a contar y reiriamos de eso, porque siempre reíamos cuando veíamos esas parejas que se trataban de dar celos, no pensé en nada karin casi que se arrodillaba para pedirmelo, y si no me crees preguntaselo a ella...

— naruto, quiero volver — expreso mirando hacia abajo, con lágrimas

El solo suspiro, coloco de nuevo sus manos en ambas mejillas e hizo que lo mirara, ella tenia sus ojos cerrado, aprovechó y se acerco hasta sus labios, la beso de forma desesperada, sentía que si se apartaba de ella, no la vería y todo eso halla sido solo un sueño. Ella se sentia traicionada por si misma, porque mientras su mente gritaba que no lo hiciera, su corazón y su cuerpo estaba rendido ante ese beso; beso que la estaba quemando de forma placentera y deseaba mas, sus manos se movieron por si solas, las puso en su cuello acercándolo mas, haciendo que ese beso fuera mas profundo e intenso.

Aunque el no quería separarse tuvo que hacerlo tenia que respirar a pesar de todo, quedo con sus manos en la cintura de ella y sus frente apoyadas, ambos con los ojos cerrado...

— ¿A donde fuiste, esto dos años? - dijo jadeando

Hinata saborio sus propios labios y mordiéndolos — mi padre... — trago saliva recuperando su respiración — mi padre me envió a estudiar para administrar la empresa, yo no lo sabia, al día siguiente que había discutido contigo el me dio el pasaje de avión, y la matriculación — río — creó hizo todo antes de que me negara, y como el quiere que valla aprendiendo la universidad me transfirió, trabajaré con el...

— Discupe, señorita hyuga, su padre la busca — dijo una mucama muy apenada

Ambos se separaron asustados...

— si, ya voy — respondió, corriendo al salón

Naruto río, a pesar de todo ella no sabia ido porque ya no lo amaba, sabia que tenía una oportunidad de nuevo, la felicidad que sentía no se comparaba con nada, quería gritar,saltar, reír...

...o...

El rubio entro al salón con una sonrisa, viendo a hinata sonreír y hablar con su padre, la presentaba a unos inversionistas...

— dobe.. ¿Que hiciste? — pregunto con intriga sasuke

— no hice nada, teme...

— ¿como lo tomo hinata cuando te vio?

— tengo hambre sasuke, voy a buscar algo que comer...- desvío el tema

La noche ya no era tan insoportable, de ves en cuando sus miradas se encontraban, haciendo que ella se sonrojará, naruto solo sonreía...

Kiba se encontraba hablando con la azabache, reían juntos, acto que irritaba considerablemente al rubio, quería ir y llevársela, pero no podía ella se enojaría, tenia que respirar y contar hasta 10 lo malo es que ya iba por el 505...

— hinata baila conmigo — dijo kiba sonriendo

— no lo se kiba-kun, yo no se hacerlo

— yo te enseño, además quiero que todos me vean con mi futura prometida

— ¿prometida? — expreso confundida

— si, bueno aunque tu padre no, nos ha dado respuesta supongo que sera positivo

— no quiero que luego te decepciones kiba, nunca se sabe las decisiones de mi padre

— pero hay que ser positivo hina, ¡vamos baila conmigo!

La azabache estaba dudosa, Sabia que si lo hacia naruto podría hacer algo, el la estaba viendo con molestia desde que kiba se le acerco, pero tenia que hacerlo si no seria extraño ella tomo su mano y asintió...

El ojiazul estaba furioso, verla bailar con el, lo estaba molestando, y ¿porque número iba?, ¡A si ! Por el 1129, 1130 , 1131, — ¡Maldicion! — se levanto de la mesa y fue a donde estaban bailando...

— disculpe, señorita hyuga, quisiera que baile conmigo esta pieza - dijo naruto, extendiendo su mano con una sonrisa forzada

— lo siento namikase, ella esta bailando conmigo- respondió kiba

— pero señor inuzuka, ya llevan bailando dos canciones seguidas, creo que me gustaría tener la oportunidad de poder bailar con ella

Ambos se miraron enojados, haciendo que hinata se pusiera nerviosa...

— e..etto, señor namikase, me gustaría bailar con usted, kiba creo que el tiene razón seria descortés bailar solo contigo...

— ¡bien! - lanzo kiba molesto

Naruto sonrió con picardía, ése no tendría la mínima oportunidad con ella... Se acerco y comenzaron a bailar el tomaba su mano y con la otra su cintura, haciendo que estuvieran muy cerca...

— gracias por aceptar bailar conmigo - dijo en su oído

— de nada, además sabia que si no lo hacia ibas a hacer algo malo

Sonrió — que bien me conoce señorita hyuga...


	2. Parte I-1

Luego de risas en la mesa en el desayuno de la familia hyuga hinata y hanabi se encontraban lavando los trastes cuando escucharon el timbre

\- ¿Quien sera?, iré a abrí - dijo su madre

\- no te preocupes hana, iré yo - respondió hiashi

Abrió la puerta cuando vio a namikase minato y a uzumaki kushina, parados sonriendo, atrás se encontraba su hijo, ¿naruto? Trataba de recordar el nombre

\- es un honor tener en mi casa a la familia namikase-uzumaki - reverenció hiashi

\- el honor es de nosotros hiashi- dijo kushina

\- pasen no se queden allí

Se encontraban sentados en la sala, minato con kushina , hiashi con hana y naruto al lado de su madre

\- y que es lo que los trae por aquí - pregunto hana

Al otro lado de la sala se encontraba hinata y hanabi escondidas detrás de la puerta

\- es que vinimos a hacerle una propuesta - sonrió minato

\- y ¿ de que se tratara? - preguntó con intriga hiashi

\- creo que nuestro hijo naruto te responderá eso - hablo kushina, golpeando a su hijo por el brazo

\- vera señor hiashi — hablo nervioso — quiero pedir la mano en matrimonio de su hija hinata - dijo serio y decido

\- ¿quiere casarse con mi hija?

\- si - trago saliva temblando

\- me disculparan minato y kushina, pero su hijo no tiene la mejor reputación que digamos - hablo dudoso - a pesar de todo yo no quiero que ella sufra, sobre cualquier cosa quiero su felicidad

\- lo se señor - respondió naruto - le prometo que su hija no sufrirá, quiero hacerla feliz...

\- no sé — dudo — es que los inuzuka también, pidieron su mano y a decir verdad naruto, pienso que kiba es un buen muchacho

\- señor hiashi - hablo el rubio tratando de contenerse - no me juzgué a la primera, yo haré feliz a su hija, y si algún día llega a llorar yo mismo me castigaré por eso, pero no me haga perder la oportunidad solo porque usted cree en las habladuría de la gente

\- no lo se , creo que tomare una decisión después, supongo que tengo que pensarlo

\- ¡No! - exclamo naruto - yo quiero una respuesta concisa señor y se que va a ir a hablar con lo inuzuka de lo cual ellos tomaran cartas en el asunto, yo se que es su hija y tiene todo el derecho de preocuparse pero yo la amo y se que sera feliz a mi lado se lo aseguro

\- niño- dijo hiashi con el ceño fruncido - ¿llegaste a que la amabas solo en una noche? La conociste apenas ayer no debería decir palabras tan grandes...

\- digame cuando usted vio a su esposa por primera vez, ¿no sintió que la amaba? - respondió naruto calmado - si usted me da la oportunidad señor nos conoceríamos mejor

\- ¡Hinata! - grito hiashi - sal de ahí y ven aquí, hanabi vete a tu habitación

Hinata entro nerviosa a sala haciendo una reverencia ante los invitados

-¿ que piensas de la propuesta del señor namikase? - le pregunto hiashi

Naruto y hinata se estaba viendo, no podían apartar la mirada, era como si sus almas se estuvieran uniendo en ese momento, se sentían como adolescentes, él la veía tan hermosa con esa falda que le llegaba antes de la rodilla y una camisa de tiras que dejaba piel expuesta, lo que mas quería era besarla en todo esos lugares en ese momento; la azabache lo veía a el tan tierno con esa camisa naranja manga larga que las tenia recojida haciendo notar su trabajado torso, y esos vaqueros negros...

\- ¡HINATA! - grito hiashi, mientras hana, kushina y minato rieron ante esta escena, se veían tan lindos

\- ¿he?, digame padre - respondió confundida

Hiashi suspiro - ¡Escuchame naruto! Te daré 4 meses para que conozcas mejor a mi hija por supuesto no te diré si acepto su propuesta, lo haré luego de ese tiempo, si llega a salir alguna noticia sobre ti, algún escandalo, esto se cancela ¿entendiste? - hablo muy serio mirándolo a los ojos como si estuviera amenazándolo

El rubio trago saliva entendiendo las amenazas de muerte que le lanzaba su futuro suegro - si señor, gracias, le juro que no voy a defraudarle - expreso feliz, estrechando las manos con el...

...o...

Ambos se encontraban caminado en los alrededores de la casa hyuga, sonriendo, el rubio tratando de mantener sus manos lejos de la peliazul, puesto que sabia que sus padres y suegros lo miraban desde la ventana...

\- diganme no es porque sea su hijo, ¿pero creen que es buena idea?- preguntó hiashi

-siendo sinceros no lo sabemos hiashi, naruto insistió tanto que decidimos venir- respondió minato

\- nunca lo habíamos visto de esa manera, cuando el se ve tan decidido es porque de verdad, esta interesado, yo conozco a mi hijo y se que esta hablando con su corazón cuando dice que esta enamorado de su hija - continuo kushina

\- se ven muy tiernos juntos - aseveró hana con una sonrisa

-¡ bien ! , pero eso no cambiara, veremos si naruto se toma en serio esto, mi hija se merece lo mejor... Ustedes están consciente que esto les traerá problemas con la familia inuzuka cierto? - hablo hiashi

\- creo que trataremos de sobrellevarlo - dijo minato

...o...

\- creo que aquí ya no, nos ven - sonrió naruto pícaro, acercando a hinata por la cintura

\- supongo que si - respondió sonrojada, el acaricio su mejilla

\- eres tan hermosa - la miro profundamente, haciendo que ella se sonrojara mas

El rubio se inclino y la beso, sintiendo exactamente lo mismo que ayer en la noche, sentía como sus bocas y leguas exigían tocarse, respirando un poco de aire y volviéndose a besar, desesperados como si desearan comerse en ese mismo instante...

\- pensé... que... no...vendría - dijo hinata de forma entre cortada mientras se besaban

\- claro... Que .. Si - se separo, dándole un pequeño beso demás - eres el amor de mi vida, y si tengo la oportunidad de estar contigo, buscare todos los medios para hacerlo, te amo hinata

\- te amo naruto - comenzó a reír - se te escapo mientras hablabas con mi padre

\- no te burles - hizo un puchero y dandole un beso - no puedo controlar mis sentimientos y menos cuando hablan - río - pero creó que lo sobrelleve bien ¿cierto?

\- si, tan calmado usted señor namikase - el rubio le dio otro beso, siguiendo por sus mejillas, llegando a su cuello mordiéndolo , acto que la sorprendió, sacando un pequeño gemido su cuerpo nunca había tenido esas sensaciones con otra persona, con él , solo él hacia que su cuerpo se rebelara en contra de ella y respondiera esas caricias que le daba con sus manos y boca

El ojiazul sonrió con orgullo, ante la reacción del cuerpo de su amada, ese gemido lo había encendido de una forma inimaginable - creo que no debí hacer eso, ahora quiero mas de ti hinata - dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos

\- pero sabes que no naruto - le respondió decidida

\- Lo se, lo se, descuida no te haré nada - la beso - no te enojes, un día prometí que te esperaría hasta casarnos y lo cumpliré, no te preocupes y si tengo que esperar mil años, lo haré gustoso, porque se que tu seras mi recompensa - continuo con otro beso

Como había podido vivir sin el durante estos dos años, aunque no lo quería aceptar su corazón también volvió a latir cuando lo vio en la fiesta, por supuesto este tiempo que no estuvo con él, tenia ganas de llamarlo y hablarle pero se sentía enojada no solo con el puesto que en su interior sabia que el era inocente y que la amaba, si no con su padre la había comprometido Con toneri ōtsutsuki sin siquiera preguntarle, solo que ese compromiso termino cuando descubrieron que esa familia trabaja con cosas ilegales, por eso ella viajo de nuevo a konoha, aunque estuvo casi dos años saliendo con el nunca sintió lo que siente por naruto cuando la besa, la toca o simplemente su presencia hacia que se estremeciera... Seria necesario contarle esto o solo lo dejaba pasa?... Terminado un beso naruto hablo

\- ¿saliste con alguien en este tiempo hina? -

\- ¿porque lo preguntas?

\- no se,tu ayer me preguntaste con cuantas estuve, y quisiera saber si te llegaste a enamorar de alguien que no haya sido yo

\- no me he enamorado de otra persona que no fueras tu- le respondió y beso su mejilla

\- aunque eso no significa que no hayas salido con alguien

\- no, tienes razón si salí con alguien- sintió como el rubio suspiraba ante esta respuesta

\- y ¿por cuanto tiempo?- tenia los ojos cerrado como si la respuesta lo estuviera matando

\- un año y seis meses para ser exacto - dijo esperando ver su reacción

\- ¿desde que te fuiste? - preguntó dudoso - es decir que mientras salias conmigo lo tenias a él - saco sus propias conclusiones de forma impulsiva, se mostraba algo molesto

\- no, cuando me fui y llegue allá mi padre me llamo me dijo que me quedaría a vivir con la familia de mi prometido, por supuesto yo no sabia eso me cayo de sorpresa ni siquiera sabia que estaba comprometida

\- ¿viviste con él ? - pregunto sorprendido

\- algo así, no llegamos a hacer nada naruto si es lo que estas pensando - respondió molesta

Suspiro sabia que estaba exagerando - no estoy pensando en nada hina, ven - la acerco mas a su cuerpo - no te enojes ¿si? - beso su mejilla, cuello, hombro acto que repitió de subida llegando a su boca

¡Como Rayos enojarse con ese hombre! Sabia como enloquecerla, conocía como dejarla sin habla, y ella sabia que si el quisiera la tendría en este momento en su cama pero la respetaba y respetaba su decisión de esperar...

\- estoy seguro de ti hina, y te amo- le dio un casto beso, cuando escuchó su teléfono - disculpame me llaman desde la empresa

\- no te preocupes - sonrió colocándose de puntilla para darle otro pequeño beso

...o...

Había pasado un mes desde ese encuentro, naruto se encontraba feliz de ves en cuando salían a cenar, caminar o cualquier otra cosa solo por estar cerca de ella, claro esta tratando de estar lejos de los medios, la familia hyuga pidió por el momento no decir nada hasta que pasaran los cuatro meses para estar seguros y no crear una discusión entre familias antes de tiempo, su relación seguía siendo secreto, aunque tampoco podía besarla cerca de su suegro, diría que aun es muy pronto y todas esas cosas...

\- hina - hablaba naruto por teléfono - vamos a almorzar, ¿ que te parece?

\- esta bien, estoy en la empresa ¿me pasas buscando? O nos reunimos?

\- no preciosa te paso buscando ahora mismo, sasuke y sakura también irán ¿ esta bien?

\- esta bien no te preocupes, sakura es mi mejor amiga, y creo que aun no me perdona que no le haya contado de ti - río

\- no te preocupes, ella te quiere y no seguirá enojada contigo durante mucho tiempo...

Saliendo de su oficina, se encontró con kiba el estaba allí porque ambas empresas trabajaban en un proyecto

\- hinata te parece si vamos a almorzar - expreso con una sonrisa

\- e- etto kiba perdoname iré con sakura-chan - respondió apenada

\- hinata, últimamente te he invitado a salir y me rechazas, ¿estas molesta conmigo?

\- no kiba-kun es solo que he estado muy ocupada - excusó nerviosa

\- entonces antes de que alguien se me adelante ¿ que te parece si vamos a cenar?

\- hmn - hinata se quedo en blanco sin tener respuesta, su padre le había dicho que no hiciera nada contra los inuzuka - bi-bien kiba-kun

Algo saldrá mal y ella lo sabia, naruto no lo tomara bien...

En el auto estaba muy callada, moviéndo su pierna nerviosa e impaciente, el no pudo evitar notarlo

\- amor, te pasa algo?

Mordió su labio dudosa - no tranquilo ¿ a donde vamos?

\- a un restaurante nuevo, se que te encantará - sonrió, tomo su mano conduciendo con una- ya vamos a llegar

Almorzaron con sasuke y sakura el lugar era muy rural pero cómodo, riendo , comieron, sakura y hinata haciendo las pases, mientras naruto, le prometía una y otras vez a sakura que no le haría nada malo a su amiga...

Ya se encontraban solos, se quedaron hablando, y caminando pero ella actuaba un poco extraño...

\- hina, que sucede?- pregunto deteniéndose

\- nada, porque lo preguntas?

\- has estado actuando como si estuvieras nerviosa por algo - sonrió - ¿ que te parece si cenamos hoy? Me gusta cuando estamos solos, y así te distraes un poco - tomo su mano

\- No puedo naruto - bajo su mirada

\- ¿ no puedes? -

\- es que... - cerro sus ojos - kiba-kunmeinvitoacenar - dijo rápido

Automáticamente naruto fruncio el ceño

\- ¿ aceptaste ir a cenar con el? - acusó

\- es que mi padre, me dijo que no actuara extraño con él, me confronto y tuve que aceptar - hablo preocupada

\- bien - hablo calmado, extrañando a la azabache - ¿a donde irán?

\- no lo se, el dijo que me pasaba buscando

\- hmn... Bien... Entonces te llamare...

\- que harás? Naruto -

\- nada cariño solo estaré pendiente de ti, no quiero que se sobrepase - la beso de forma tierna

Llego la noche y hinata se encontraba esperando a kiba, se coloco un vestido

Ablusado color crema y un cinturón negro, cabello suelto, y maquillaje sencillo...

Se fueron a cenar, un restaurante elegante, grande, mesas con manteles rojo con blanco, kiba tomo la mano de ella y la guió hasta la mesa, retirando la silla para que se sentara...

\- sabes hinata, estoy muy feliz de que allás aceptado, seriamos una gran pareja - expreso con entusiasmó

\- kiba-kun creo que... Para que dos personas estén juntas, no solo se deben ver bien, si no amarse... Creo que es lo que mas importa

\- hinata el amor viene después

Una velada bastante incomoda pensaba la ojiperla , kiba hablaba entusiasmado acerca de ellos como si de verdad se fueran a casar o fueran pareja; vio dos personas que se sentaban el la mesa de al frente a espalda de kiba, ese era... ¿ naruto? Y ¿ sasuke?... El rubio la vio y sonrió en saludo...

Una que otra mirada, le se daban ambos, el rubio vigilante a los movimientos de kiba...

\- voy al baño, ya regreso - dijo hinata apenada reverenciando

\- no te preocupes te espero aquí

Se encontraba lavando sus manos, suspirando quería que esto terminara...

\- te ves bastante aburrida — la sorprendió el rubio tomándola por la cintura y depositando un beso en su cuello

\- ¿que haces aquí naruto? - trato de parecer enojada acto que hizo sonreír a naruto

\- cuidando de que ese no se sobrepase contigo - la giro y la beso de forma lenta saboreando su exquisita boca, separaron sus labios de forma delicada

\- Eres un sobreprotector lo sabias? — le dedico una sonrisa - creo que nomhas cambiado nada estos dos años

Se encogió de hombros - tu eres mi vida hinata, y me amaste aun cuando pensabas que no era nadie lo recuerdas?...

Holaaaaa!!! a partir de aquí sera contada la historia de como se conocieron y que sucedió, solo quería contar un poco que ocurrió luego de la fiesta, pero no todo es color de rosa, cuando volvamos a este punto de la historia verán porque ...


End file.
